The Golden Six
by TheEternalForever
Summary: Things are changing at Hogwarts for all the students and staff, but for six close friends and bitter enemies, life may be harder than they think. The Golden Six are supposed to be the greatest witches and wizards of their time. But that prophecy didn't save the originals, so can they rely on each other now?. Rating may change for some chapters, full summary inside. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter is just starting his fifth year at Hogwarts, along with his good friends and bitter enemies. Still shaken after Cedric Diggory's death and Voldemort's return, Harry desperately wants some normality. But normal simply doesn't happen at Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy's twin sister Calista has been kicked out of her exclusive American boarding school for troublesome witches and wizards. And after her first few moments at Hogwarts, Callie decides she will never go anywhere else. And even Draco, ecstatic that his beloved sister is home at last, is not so bitter and cruel as he used to be. Could things be changing at Hogwarts?

Draco and Callie, along with Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger and George and Ginny Weasley, have been roped into Dumbledore's 'Golden Six' – the six greatest witches and wizards of their generation. It should be fun, learning all the complex spells their friends can only dream about. But there was a nasty conclusion to the tales of the original Golden Six, and as these unlikely comrades grow closer, it seems the new generation could be following in their murky footsteps.

Danger is closing in, for the wizarding world and for Hogwarts. And it seems the Slytherins have got the worst deal – they know what's coming, and have a heart breaking choice to make. All Draco and his friends want is a chance to live. But will Hermione be able to give Draco the final push to do what's right? Or will the darkness looming on the horizon consume him and his friends, and destroy all of their hopes and dreams?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but the plot (and Callie) is mine. It doesn't really follow the books apart from the main events, and the time scale is a bit different (here, HP and co enter fifth year in 2013) but it makes sense to the story and to me. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Malfoys

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to update! I've had some family issues and writing took a back seat for a while. Hope you enjoy.**

Harry Potter walked into the Great Hall with the rest of the now 5th years. He was so happy to be back home, he couldn't help the grin that was plastered over his face. Ron looked over at him and elbowed him in the ribs.

"You look like you've got indigestion mate. Stop smiling like that", he advised Harry wisely. Harry grunted and slid onto an empty seat at the Gryffindor table; Hermione and Ron took places either side of him, Hermione waving at Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown and Ron complaining miserably about the long wait for dinner.

Harry didn't pay attention to either of his best friends; he was too busy staring over at the Slytherin table. Most of the 5th years were still absent, and the ones that were there looked different to last year. They were quiet, subdued, and all looked very uncomfortable. The doors flew open with a crash and practically everyone in the room turned towards them. Harry glared as the 'Big Ones' of Slytherin swaggered in. Well, every other year they had swaggered. Now, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Theo Nott and their friends shuffled listlessly over to their table, eyes down, ignoring everyone.

"Something happened to You-Know-Who or something?" Ron muttered, despite Hermione's protesting glare. "The Death Eaters in the making look anxious". Harry didn't disagree.

A loud clapping, followed by several orange fireworks, emanated from the Teachers' Table as Professor Dumbledore stood. The room went silent. "Welcome, all of you, to another fine year here at Hogwarts". The sorting hat was ready and waiting on the stool beside him. "I'll make this short" Dumbledore continued as Professor McGonagall slipped out of the room to welcome the new first years. "We will face new challenges this year, with old companions. I am confident each and every one of you will flourish more and more with each passing day. And now-"

The Headmaster was cut short as the doors swung open again, less violently this time, and Filch strode through. He looked even more disgruntled than usual and stopped in the middle of the hall, turning to glare behind him. A rustle of movement came from behind the door as Filch coughed impatiently, and then a girl emerged from the Entrance Hall. Several younger students, and some of the older ones, gasped into their drinks. She walked down the length of the tables and stopped at the end, just in front of Filch. Her heels, expensive ones judging by some of the muggle-born girls' hushed whispers about the red soles, clicked on the floor, and her skirt floated delicately just above her knees. Her skin was pale, almost translucent, and her hair ran down her back in black waves. The ends were green, Harry noticed. She stood perfectly still, smiling lightly, as Filch stepped up beside her.

"She's here, Headmaster" he grunted, glaring at the interruption of his dinner. "Directly off the plane. Though why she'd want to place her life in a massive metal box that's supposed to fly is beyond me".

"It's fun". The girl's voice matched her appearance – light and free – but there was a steely, determined edge to it as well. "Relaxing. Give it a try sometime".

Filch snorted, and Dumbledore held up his hand. As McGonagall entered the room with the first years Dumbledore spoke. "Thank you Mr Filch, I will take it from here". He motioned the mysterious girl to join him on the platform and then addressed the students. "We have here the charming Calista Malfoy. She will be joining the 5th years from her old school in America. I trust you will all make her feel at home".

Barely any of the students heard all of Dumbledore's welcome speech. At the mention of the name 'Malfoy', loud whispers broke out across the tables. Harry looked over to the Slytherins, and sought out Draco. "Malfoy's perked up a bit" he whispered to Ron. Indeed, Draco was looking directly at the girl, _his sister_ Harry told himself, and both were beaming at each other. Dumbledore sat her down on the stool and placed the Sorting Hat on her head. The Hat took its time evaluating _Miss Malfoy_ before loudly proclaiming "Slytherin"! The Slytherin table erupted into cheers, louder even than the Gryffindors when they had gotten Harry 4 years ago. Calista jumped off the platform and ran, despite her overwhelmingly high heeled shoes, over to the table. She and Draco hugged like they would never let each other go.

Gradually the noise died down to a steady trickle of whispers and the sorting commenced. "Funny" Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione, who leant closer so they could hear. "The Hat took all of half a second to say Malfoy was Slytherin. Why'd it take so long with his sister?"

"We're older now" Hermione whispered back. "Maybe it would take longer to sort Malfoy now. People's personalities change over time".

"Not Malfoy" Ron snorted, and Harry couldn't help but agree.

"_Malfoy, Bronte_", McGonagall announced and the room went quiet again. _Another Malfoy?_ Harry, along with practically every Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, craned his neck to see the new Malfoy. Beside him, Ron was muttering disbelievingly about how many other Malfoy kids there would be until one word from the Sorting Hat had the entire room, staff included, fall deathly silent. "Gryffindor!"

The girl, Bronte, paled and stared, terrified, at the table before swinging her head to look at the Slytherins instead. McGonagall nudged her, but she didn't move an inch. Harry watched as Draco smiled at her, _his other unknown sister_, and gestured encouragingly to the other side of the hall. At this, Bronte slowly stood up and, keeping her eyes trained on the floor, walked over to the Gryffindor table. She sat on the very edge of the seat and stared unwaveringly at her plate.

"Malfoy, Lola" McGonagall continued with her list. Harry raised an eyebrow as Ron spluttered into his pumpkin juice. "Another one?" he asked, to shrugs and confused looks around him. _How can someone keep the fact that they have three sisters a secret?_ Harry asked himself, before realising that, probably, no one outside Syltherin house would have ever asked Malfoy about his home life anyway. Who would he have told? The third new Malfoy went to Slytherin and the sorting ended without any more fuss. McGonagall put away the list and the hat, and the food appeared on the platters. Harry had never felt hungrier, and he tucked in to turkey, potatoes, butter-smothered peas and sweet corn and a variety of other vegetables.

"She hasn't eaten anything" Hermione remarked. Harry looked at her in what must have been a quizzical fashion because she rolled her eyes and pointed her fork down to the bottom of the table. "Malfoy. Look, she's just sitting there. Poor thing, she expected to be in Slytherin with her family, didn't she?" Harry sighed. Hermione was sometimes too sympathetic for her own good.

"She's just had a bit of a shock. Tomorrow, when she's got used to the idea, she'll eat." Hermione didn't look convinced, so Harry ploughed on. "What can we do? She probably won't listen to us if we try and get her to eat". One of the Weasley twins, who were sitting opposite, looked up.

"Leave it to me" he said, before standing and walking down to the girl.

"George" the other, Fred then, called but George simply waved and plopped down next to her. Bronte jumped in alarm, and the others watched as they talked quietly. A few minutes later, George returned to them and watched in satisfaction as Bronte picked up her fork and began to eat.

"What did you say to her?" Hermione asked, bewildered. George shrugged nonchalantly and dug into the dessert that had materialised on his plate.

After the feast, the prefects began to lead the first years away. Harry, Hermione and Ron got up too; they were tired and wanted to relax in the common room. In the Entrance Hall, Bronte suddenly broke out of line and flung her arms around Draco's neck. She released him only to move onto Calista.

"You never said you were coming home, Callie" she said, frowning.

The elder girl, _Callie_, hugged her sister hard. "Sorry B. It wasn't exactly planned for a long time. You should have seen Father's face when he heard".

Bronte looked up at Calista, and then transferred her hug back to Draco. "He's going to hate me, isn't he?" she wailed. "Father's going to kill me! I'm a Gryffindor. He'll never forgive me". Calista laughed and shook her head, her glossy waves bouncing around her head.

"Don't think like that Bronte. I've just been kicked out of school for setting fire to the gym. I've dyed my hair again, got a tattoo and had my belly button pierced. That horrible bitch from America will be complaining to Father for months about my behaviour. By the time he's finished with me, it'll be the end of the year and he won't be able to say anything about you because you'll get good grades and make friends and be an amazing student and an even better witch. Right?"

Bronte nodded and, at a nudge and last hug from Draco, shuffled off back to the Gryffindor prefects. Harry watched as Draco laughed at something Blaise said and the group of Slytherins sauntered off to their common room. Harry had never seen Draco looking so happy.


End file.
